Beiteynu-Luthori War
The Beiteynu-Luthori War, also known as the Luthori-Yishelem War and formerly referred to as the Rebellion in Yishelem by the Holy Luthori Empire, was a war between the Beiteynuese Republic (successor state to the Kingdom of Yishelem) and the Holy Luthori Empire from 2863 to 2875. Luthori declared war on the Beiteynuese Republic for violating the Treaty of Yishelem in 2863, and the Beiteynuese Republic responded by declaring war on Luthori in 2865. Hostilities continued until 2875, when, due to the bombing of Birahteynu, Fruskila, a ceasefire was proposed by the Beiteynuese Republic and signed by both nations. Sporadic terrorist attacks against Luthorian civilians and military personnel were carried out by a group calling itself the "True Republican Armed Forces of Beiteynu (True RAFB)" until about 2877, when their leader, former Beiteynuese General of the Army David Zuckerman, was caught by Luthorian armed forces and executed. After the war, a peace conference between the two nations was held in neutral Poesy, Pontesi, to resolve all underlying issues of the war. The end result of the conference was the Treaty of Poesy, which served as both a peace treaty and a reformation of the Beiteynuese government into the Commonwealth of Yishelem and Beiteynu. Background Before 2863, the Kingdom of Yishelem was a vassal of the Holy Luthori Empire and was bound as such by the Treaty of Yishelem. However, unlike what was being claimed by Luthorian politicians, it was not against the treaty to withdraw from it. Operating on that loophole, the majority republican parties of Yishelem attempted to declare a republic. Before this declaration, however, the Bismarckian National Resistance (BNR), then known as the Bismarckian Republican Resistance (BRR), attempted a coup d'état against the monarchy in March of 2861. The attempted coup was carried out by overzealous Bismarckian militants, who attacked the Royal Palace in Yishalem, but were easily beaten back by royal guards. Bismarckian representatives in the Great Sanhedrin (legislature) tried to pass a bill in the legislature to make the coup "legal," but this bill failed to pass. With the strength of the republican parties increasing, however, a bill called "A Peaceful Return to the Republic" was passed in the legislature in 2863. This bill changed the structure of the government to a republican system. Another bill, the Republic Act of 2863, officially changed the name of the Kingdom of Yishelem to the Beiteynuese Republic. It was this Republic Act of 2863 that started the war. The Luthorian government would not recognize the Beiteynuese Republic and the Kingdom of Yishelem as separate nations, which is what the republican parties tried to explain, as had been the case before their 2823 unification. Also, as the republic was declared before the official withdrawal from the Treaty of Yishelem, the Luthorian declaration of war was not illegal and unjustified as many Beiteynuese politicians claimed. The Luthori Empire entered a declaration of war into their legislature in 2863. At that time, Luthori viewed the war as a rebellion, but the Beiteynuese government considered it a declaration of war. As such, the Beiteynuese Republic declared war on the Holy Luthori Empire in 2865, after doing all in their power to avoid war. The War Yishalem Front Republican Assault and Stalemate The first act of aggression of the war was carried out by the Republican Armed Forces of Beiteynu (RAFB), the armed forces of the Beiteynuese Republic, in 2865. Loyalist troops quartered in Yishalem were attacked by a force of 20,000 RAFB soldiers and their artillery. Loyalist forces, scattered around temporary barracks and garrisons around the city were all but prepared for a full scale attack against the city. Patrolling militia, set to guard the peace among the civilian population by the Loyalist Government, was the first group in arms, but due to their thin numbers, they were unable to answer to the attack as fast as they should have been. There were an estimated 30,000 Loyalist forces stationed in Yishalem, with additional 5,000 Militia Men and the Knights of St. Richard, the most elite forces of Yishelem Armed Forces, consisting of 5,000 men. The militia suffered the heaviest losses in the first hour, with 1,100 killed and wounded, and one of the garrisons was hit directly by RAFB artillery, killing and wounding 900 men. As the news of the RAFB attack reached the ears of Yishalem-based commanders of the Beiteynuese Revolutionary Volunteers (BRV), a paramilitary organization supporting the Beiteynuese Republic, in a mood of jubilation at the expected retaking of the city, implemented some rash and overconfident attack plans. Dismissing reports of Luthori troops on the outskirts of the city as an "imperialist bluff", orders were given to launch head-on assaults on Loyalist positions within the city. The result was predictable; while several small-scale raids on Loyalist supply depots were moderately successful, attempts to assault the better-trained and already alert Loyalist forces caused a near rout in the ranks of the BRV, with Volunteers being forced to an ignoble retreat from the main warzones of the city. Loyalist casualties were small, while the BRV suffered a literal decimation of its ranks, with nearly one in ten volunteers being either killed, wounded, captured or simply choosing to abandon their post. Thankfully for the Loyalists, a force of Luthori regulars arrived at Yishalem a mere hour after the RAFB attacked. As Yishalem itself was the spot the Luthorians least expected to be attacked, they had positioned their forces on the border wall and in reserve and had left Yishalem almost undefended. Of the 210,000 troops in Yishelem, 80,000 were on the wall, some 125,000 were in garrison and only 5,000, a simple brigade, were in Yishelem. Col. Maximilian Cadwel, commander of the 1st Brigade, XXI Legion, was the highest-ranked Luthori officer in the city and his forces had felt the full force of the Republican attack. The first battalion had suffered heavy loses, with 380 killed or injured, while the other battalions had suffered much less. The total of Luthori casualties was 460. Luthori forces countered with their own artillery pieces, killing or wounding 1,750 RAFB soldiers. This part of the battle also killed and estimated 800 Loyalist troops. The RAFB continued to advance, however, driving a whole battalion of Loyalists back into the city. The Luthorian soldiers countered with increased artillery strikes on the RAFB forces assembled outside the city. After five hours of back-and-forth artillery strikes, sniping, and other long-range warfare, a stalemate had formed between the two armies. Republican forces positioned outside the city walls - with some soldiers on top of them - and the Loyalist and Luthori forces maintained defensive positions inside the city. The Luthorian armed forces attempted to break the stalemate with superior firepower. Col. Cadwel radioed for reinforcements and the rest of the XXI Legion, as well as the XXII, began moving towards the city, for a total of 35,000 reinforcements. The HMS Obliterator super-carrier was also called in to provide air support. The arrival of the XXII Legion at the outskirts of Yishalem coincided with the 7th and 8th fighter-bomber squadrons from the Obliterator. Gen. Henburton, commander of the XXII, stuck to the book of Luthori warfare and reigned fire on RAFB positions outside of Yishalem, using some 46 SPH-14 howitzers and 11 ARLS 2700 rocket launchers. Specific orders were given to target enemy artillery positions and anti-air sites. However, RAFB forces were positioned slightly east of where most ordnance dropped, with the exception of some artillery teams; the RAFB reported fourteen soldiers wounded from shrapnel and one dead, and eight AA guns were reported destroyed. The RAFB decided not to respond to this attack, considering the small amount of casualties.The rest of XXI Legion, consisting of 15,000 men, was expected in a few hours. The bulk of the Imperial Force, with some 120,000 troops in the XXIII to XXVIII Legions, started moving towards the battlefront, but progressed slowly. Luthorian Counter-Assault The fighting around Yishalem raged on for exactly one month. Despite that, and the fact that two Luthori Legions (outnumbering the RAFB), the XXI and XXII, had been camped outside Yishalem for some time, Luthori High Command had not given the authorization for a full assault, allowing only indirect fire. The artillery battalions from the two legions had pounded the enemy positions for the past few days and air strikes had been dramatically scaled up, including the use of napalm bombs. The next day, the main army group, 120,000 soldiers from the XXXIII to XXXVIII Legions, finally arrived for a total of 160,000 men; the assault had been ordered. Luthorian heavy battle tanks led the charge after a final enormous artillery strike. After this strike, National Army of the Beiteynuese Republic (NABR) General David Zuckerman, Commander-General of Republican Forces in Yishalem, reported rather heavy casualties, with almost 500 dead and 745 wounded, and with 53 soldiers later dying from their wounds. Due to the extensive firing at AA positions, Luthori command had felt it safe to allow gunships and low altitude fighters for close support and to take out enemy tanks. Brigade commanders had been warned that after this battle, the advance would be much slower, so they ordered a quick attack here to make up for that. The assault began when Luthori tanks engaged enemy armor. The Luthorians outnumbered RAFB forces 8 to 1. Republican armor promptly engaged the Luthorian tanks. NABR Lt. Col. Moishe Ariel, commander of the IX and X Armor Brigades that engaged Luthorian armor, reported 34 tanks destroyed, but claimed that, "We destroyed at least three times as many tanks as 34. Our armor was very successful, praise God, but I don't know how. I don't want to jinx us here but, to be blatantly honest, it seemed like a clear-cut case of beginner's luck." Although RAFB officials reported nearly 900 deaths and more than 1,100 wounded, the majority of soldiers interviewed by Beiteynuese media were in a celebratory mood after the battle. "This is our first true victory!" exclaimed National Marine Corps of the Beiteynuese Republic (NMCBR) Pfc. Robert Weinstein on that night's BBC News at 10. In reality, after a brief fight, 18 Luthorian tanks were considered "inoperable at present", while the Luthori line had somewhat advanced. Luthori command reported 800 deaths and 1,300 wounded, all from the XXI Legion, which had been flanked by enemy armor. A further 7 tanks were considered "inoperable at present". Luthori Command disputed the Beiteynuese media's assertion that the tank battle was a victory, calling it a small skirmish and a stalemate. The National Air Force of the Beiteynuese Republic (NAFBR) and National Navy of the Beiteynuese Republic (NNBR) were not so happy. Compared to the Luthori Empire, the Beiteynuese navy and air force were very weak, even with recently purchased black market vehicles. The NAFBR engaged in a few dogfights but won none, with six fighters lost before the rest were ordered to return to base. The NNBR lost two destroyers and a submarine, and claimed to have taken out a Luthori battleship and a submarine; Luthori commanders laughed when they saw these reports, as Luthori hadn't fielded battleships in hundreds of years. During the skirmish, a missile cruiser sustained light damage as well as a fire on board, and a fighter-bomber had been downed by AA fire. The assault was quickly halted, as the next phase of the Luthori plan began. Luthori missile launchers fired extensively on known enemy positions, using a wide range of missiles. There was also an extensive use of white phosphorus and nerve gas. Luthori forces also prepared anti-biological and anti-chemical warfare equipment, in the remote eventuality that the RAFB had acquired such weapons. After the assault halted and the missile strikes were over, the Luthori air force sent a large number of stealth bombers, escorted by a large number of stealth fighters, with orders to carpet bomb enemy positions outside of Yishalem whilst staying at very low altitude to avoid AA fire. Strict orders were given to avoid collateral damage to the city, with the main target being a NAFBR airfield outside Yishalem. After the carpet bombing by stealth strategic bombers, tactical bombers were ordered to bomb specific targets, mostly fuel depots and enemy headquarters. The bombing runs finally ended with intensity drone bombing, this time directly on enemy ground troops, using cluster bombs and napalm. Republican Retreat to Endild-Fruskila Border Caught completely unprepared on the Shabbat, RAFB troops were ordered to fall back from the city by commanding officer Gen. David Zuckerman after an agonizing 43 minutes. RAFB Central Command reported the next day that almost 2,000 troops were killed and another 2,500 were incapacitated by nerve gas, as they had only rudimentary anti-chemical warfare protection. The Central Command also reported the Luthorian bombing run on the NAFBR airfield outside Yishalem had very badly damaged the facility and that during the retreat it was intentionally destroyed to prevent its being used by the Luthori Air Force. RAFB forces retreated to the fringes of the State of Endild, along the border with the State of Fruskila, where they attempted to recuperate from the unexpected attack. (See Endild-Fruskila Border Front section.) Endild-Fruskila Border Front The RAFB retreated to the border of Endild and Fruskila after the Luthorian nerve gas attack, and because of the attack, all RAFB troops were issued anti-chemical and anti-biological warfare suits. The soldiers stationed there were ordered to build fortifications and to prepare for a Luthorian assault within the coming days. After the Holy Imperial Military had captured Endild, morale was high in the Luthori camp in Yishelem following what was seen as a major victory that caused only minor losses. The XXI Legion had been sent back to its base in Yishelem to repair and reinforce. However, the other legions wasted no time. As specialized crews cleaned up the residue from the chemical attacks on what was now Luthori territory, Imperial forces engaged in what is known as the Frederickson doctrine, named after Chief of Staff Frederickson of Mordusia. The doctrine is simple: destroy everything that opposes you using long-range weaponry, and then wipe out the battered survivors. One drawback of using this doctrine was that it meant slow progression. Despite these preparations by both belligerents, no major attack came, and the Endild-Fruskila Border Front itself developed into a huge stalemate. This occurred because, instead of a full-on assault on RAFB fortifications, the Luthori Command decided to gain some land through artillery strikes, on which they built their own fortifications. RAFB troops would attack Luthorian fortifications and vice-versa, although neither side secured any meaningful victories. This stalemate continued for nearly ten years, lasting well into 2875. It is still unclear to historians and politicians from both nations as to why the Luthori Empire did not decide to carry out a full-scale assault soon after its fortifications were built, or why they did not open up any new fronts; the border of Endild with the state of Tadraki, for example, has been cited as a perfect place to have opened up a new front, as Endild was in complete Luthorian control, as were some parts of Tadraki. It has since been speculated by historians, politicians, and Beiteynuese and Luthorian civilians that the stalemate was a Luthorian invention, and that it lasted as long as it did in order to convince the Beiteynuese government and the RAFB that they had a chance of winning the war, while all along the Luthori Empire could have easily assaulted RAFB fortifications and have won the war within weeks. The claimed motivation of creating a false stalemate would be that, once the Luthori Empire did win, Beiteynuese civilians would not carry as much hostility towards the Empire as if the Empire had won immediately. Eventually, however, in September of 2875, it dawned on the Luthori Command that a dramatic and successful attack would be needed to end the war. Luthori air forces, now prepared for the long-awaited assault on Republican positions, took complete control of the skies and proceeded to heavily bomb Republican fortifications on the border of Endild and Fruskila in the dead of night on September 29, using high-explosive and bunker buster bombs. The air force could now fly at lower altitudes, although they were ordered not to enter into the range of enemy SAM sites. This was soon followed by a large scale cruise missile attack from submarines and missile cruisers, including SCUD missiles and anthrax. The strike ended on the afternoon of September 30. Indeed, Luthori Command had previously ordered large nerve gas attacks, which meant that by now, the RAFB had probably found some sort of protection and a different weapon was needed. The Luthori missile defense shield was on high alert and fighters patrolled Luthori air space to make sure no harm could come to the Luthori Empire. Since all RAFB troops had been issued anti-chemical and anti-biological warfare suits, the SCUD and anthrax attacks on RAFB fortifications were no more effective than regular artillery fire, with only an unlucky 40 or 50 who failed to get their suits on in time succumbing to the actual pathogens in question. Another 250 or so soldiers died from the sheer impact of the shells and missiles carrying these agents or from the non-biological missile strikes. After the repeated artillery attacks on Beiteynuese positions on the Endild-Fruskila border, Luthori Command gave the Republican forces an ultimatum on October 1. The Command stated that if Beiteynuese forces did not immediately leave Endild, the Beiteynuese capital of Birahteynu would be destroyed. Luthori Command did not elaborate on exactly how they intended to destroy the capital, but the recent intervention of ballistic missile submarines offered plenty of hints. A second message was then addressed at the government of the United Badaran Emirates, regarding the Badaran military advisers and instructors controversy. (See Badaran Military Advisers/Instructors Controversy section.) On October 2, in response to the Luthorian ultimatum, newly-christened General of the Army David Zuckerman (General of the Army in the Beiteynuese Republic being a rank conferred to only one person at any given time), the Supreme Commander of RAFB Land Troops and formerly Commander-General of RAFB Troops in Yishalem, released a statement approved by the Beiteynuese Ministry of Foreign Affairs stating, "The RAFB will not give in to the empty threats of the Holy Imperial Military of Luthori. While our fighting force may be no better than theirs, it is also no worse. They may laugh at that statement, but I remind them superior technology does not equate military dominance. The RAFB will not retreat from Endild simply because the Luthori Empire demands it: this is our homeland, not theirs. Thank you, and long live the Republic." General of the Army Zuckerman declined to answer any questions at the press conference. Soon after Gen. Zuckerman's press conference, the Minister of Foreign Affairs of the Beiteynuese Republic Sarah Normenson issued here statement in response to the Badaran military advisers and instructors controversy. (See Badaran Military Advisers/Instructors Controversy section.) Bombing of Birahteynu One week after their ultimatum was given (meaning it was then October 8, 2875), it became clear to the Luthori Command that the RAFB and Beiteynuese Republic did not intend to surrender, which was true; generally all Beiteynuese leaders, military personnel, and civilians favored a continuation of the war, a fact made all too clear by General of the Army Zuckerman's October 2 response to the ultimatum. Unfortunately, the Luthori Command's ultimatum was not a bluff. By October 9, the Luthori Command was in the process of planning a massive bombing strike on Birahteynu with the intent of effectively destroying not only the city, but also the Beiteynuese Republic's leadership and morale. The strike was planned for the morning of October 13, a few hours before dawn. At approximately 4:58 a.m. on the morning of October 13, 2875, the first Luthorian bomb fell on the city of Birahteynu, likely somewhere on the largely residential Rooseveltstein Avenue. ISB-3 Pacifier strategic stealth bombers made up the bulk of Luthorian aircraft above and attacking Birahteynu. Eight Paul von Lewenheusen-class ballistic missile submarines of Battlefleet Orion, stationed off the north coast of Endild, each fired six "massive ordnance missiles", known only by their code name, allegedly the most powerful non-nuclear devices the Luthori Holy Imperial Military had ever developed, at Birahteynu. The attack was coordinated from Yishalem by the Luthori Command, which was headed by Lord Arthur Lerenby. The bombing strike ended at approximately 5:01 a.m., leaving nearly 45% of the city destroyed and almost five and a half million people (out of the city's population of about twelve million) dead. General of the Army David Zuckerman, from a bunker near the Endild-Fruskila border, himself informed of the attack while it raged on, informed President of the Republic Theodoros Waltoona of Birahteynu's bombing at approximately 5:17 a.m. At 12:15 p.m., the president, with Prime Minister David Wells at his right and Minister of Defense on his left, addressed the nation on the ruins of the Fruskila State Capitol building. President Waltoona's full speech, as written: "As you all know, Birahteynu was bombed today by the Luthori Empire. What you see behind me was once the state capitol building of Fruskila. There are many craters like this one in Birahteynu today! More than five million people were killed! And for what? So the Luthori Empire could have more land? Yes, because that is how this war started, I'll tell you. They would not give up Yishalem to the legally declared republic. They claim that we leaders have failed you? That is their excuse to slaughter innocents! This act will not go unpunished, ignored. If anyone remotely responsible for this comes to our nation, they will subject themselves to lynch mobs! We will get them, my fellow republicans! We will prevail yet! LONG LIVE THE REPUBLIC!" As shown by President Waltoona's speech, most people in Beiteynu still did not want to give up fighting. The RAFB and Beiteynuese Revolutionary Volunteers (BRV) both issued statements stating they would continue to fight for the Beiteynuese Republic. In fact, in direct response to the bombing of Birahteynu, some radical republicans formed a terrorist group that they called the True Republican Armed Forces of Beiteynu, commonly abbreviated as the True RAFB, which also vowed to fight against Luthori until the end. Their first attack was carried out on the same day of the bombing, at 8:49 p.m. in Ir Shalom, Tadraki, where the home of Jonathan Winters, a dual Luthori and Beiteynuese citizen, was blown up. Mr. Winters died in the bombing, becoming the first of many Luthorian casualties of the True RAFB. Note, however, that the True RAFB was not supported by the Beiteynuese government, which denounced it for what it was: a terrorist organization. In the wake of the bombing of Birahteynu, Sir Sean Dervershire, Lord Constable and Commander-in-Chief of Luthori's military, made a TV appearance to the Beiteynuese: "Now you know the ultimate power of the Empire. Now you know that you aren't safe. In your living rooms, in your bunkers, we can reach you and we can kill you. We have undisputed air supremacy and we can hit you. The Emperor's forces are advancing into Fruskila as I speak; in a matter of hours, they will reach the ruins of your capital city of Birahteynu. In proof of the grace and mercy of the Emperor, civilians will suffer no further harm in Birahteynu, provided they do not take up arms. I now, for the second time, call for a ceasefire. Enough blood has been spilt, there is no need for more. However, I warn you that any attempt to attack the Luthori homeland or any of our cities will be met with unrestricted thermonuclear force. I doubt the people of Beiteynu wish to test the size and yield of the Luthori nuclear arsenal. Were you to accept our offer of ceasefire, His Majesty's army will halt at Birahteynu and you will be permitted to take the dead and wounded. Lastly, any who would harm Luthori subjects currently living in Birahteynu will be subjected to the harshest and cruelest punishments imaginable." The wall surrounding Endild was heavily fortified by the Luthorians, SAM sites were positioned in every city of Luthori, the missile defense shield had been tested with success, and the border closed. In addition, air force patrols redoubled their air superiority efforts in the skies above every major Luthorian city. Furthermore, the handful of Beiteynuese living in Luthori were arrested, as well as people on the ODS and Inquisition (also known as Order of the Witch-Hunters) lists of "monitored individuals". There was, however, one category of Luthorians who remained highly at risk: those who lived in Beiteynu and had no protection. They were at the mercy of the True RAFB and numbered some several hundred thousand. The Luthori army crossed the border into Fruskila, profiting from the panic after the attack and headed towards the ruins of Birahteynu. Many soldiers had painted a red Luthori cross on their tanks and equipment, symbolizing a crusade, viewing themselves as the successors of the crusader armies of old. Ceasefire and Post-Ceasefire On the day after the bombing, October 14, Prime Minister Wells visited the hastily-assembled Darόm refugee camp south of Birahteynu. After realizing a strong anti-Luthori sentiment in the camp and, in fact, throughout the nation, Prime Minister Wells called for a ceasefire the next day at an emergency meeting of Parliament, saying that, "Half of Birahteynu is dead, we have radicals and zealots running unopposed through a large part of the country, and we are in simply no position to dictate that more of our citizens should die for a lost cause. It is apparent that there is a need to end this war before the entirety of our nation is slaughtered. I petition the President to do the honorable thing and seek negotiations." The call found favor with Loyalist members of the Parliament, although feelings were thought to be mixed within other sections of the Parliament. The debate was settled when President Waltoona quickly expressed his support for the ceasefire, and the resolution was passed the same day by the Parliament. To announce the proposed ceasefire to the Luthori Empire, President of the Republic Theodoros Waltoona made this speech at a modular building on the ruins of the Fruskila State Capitol building in Birahteynu known as "Beiteynuese Temporary Parliamentary Headquarters" after the emergency meeting of Parliament: "My compatriots, I will not lie to you. Our nation is in a dire situation, vividly demonstrated by the barbaric destruction of Birahteynu. My speech following that despised event was, I must tell all of you, overly confident for our situation. I was overcome by great emotion and anger at the philistines who committed that war crime against us, and my speech was just the channel for that anger. It is clear to me now, after deep consultation with the parliament, Prime Minister David Wells, and the rest of my cabinet, that it is in the best interest of our country to sign a ceasefire agreement with the Luthori Empire. Know now that the Luthorians have yet to express any opinion on this ceasefire, as we are announcing it to the whole world only now. Perhaps...perhaps...I'm sorry. I don't know what else I can say, my friends and countrymen. The sadness...the anger...everything is boiling and raging inside of me now. All we can do now is pray and hope. I now give a direct order to all RAFB and BRV troops: do not fire on Luthorian or Loyalist troops unless they fire on you first, because if you do it will void any consideration whatsoever of the ceasefire by the Luthorians. Also, any RAFB or BRV troops who come across any terrorists injuring or killing Luthorian civilians, unless they are doing so in self-defense, must stop and arrest the terrorists immediately, who will be put on trial for murder or attempted murder. That is all, friends. Long live the Republic, if it can." The Holy Luthori Empire accepted the ceasefire the same day. The speech was poorly received by many citizens and soldiers, who were angered by the president's defeatist tone - it led many to join the True RAFB, including General of the Army David Zuckerman. The Beiteynuese Revolutionary Volunteers (BRV) announced that they would "suspend their cooperation with the Government of the Republic." It was initially feared that the BRV would "merge" with the True RAFB, but this did not happen, although some BRV troops personally chose to join the True RAFB. A condition of this ceasefire was that Luthori armed forces be granted free movement among the territory of the Beiteynuese Republic to find and execute members of the terrorist group the True Republican Armed Forces of Beiteynu (True RAFB), and this permission was granted by the president. Some citizens objected to this, and to appease their fears President Waltoona stated in a press conference: "The Luthori Empire wishes to destroy all known members of the True RAFB, and they have been granted freedom of movement throughout the whole republic to meet that goal. RAFB troops will assist the Luthori armed forces in this goal. However, and this is a direct order to all RAFB troops, soldiers of the RAFB are only allowed to kill terrorists in combat, and leave the executions up to the Luthorians. For those of you who fear the Luthori Empire will take advantage of this free movement, rest your fears. They will always and everywhere be accompanied by RAFB troops. Any act of aggression on either RAFB troops or Beiteynuese civilians by Luthorian troops, or vice versa, will immediately break the ceasefire and war will recommence immediately, but war is not what either side wants, so let us all work towards peace." The Foreign Minister of Luthori William Rannigan made the following statement later in the day: "I am extremely glad that the Beiteynuese leaders have accepted reason over madness and accepted a ceasefire. The war has already been bloody enough and there is no need for further death and destruction. However, this does not apply to the perfidious and heretical organization that calls itself the 'True RAFB'. They will be hunted down and exterminated like the vermin they are." The next day, October 17, Luthorian tank columns rolled into what was once the center square of the Birahteynu, where the Fruskila State Capitol building once stood, and where the Temporary Parliamentary Headquarters building stood. A few Luthorian soldiers broke off from the main force and planted a Luthorian flag on the ruins of the building, shouting their battle cry of "Hail Luthor!". The cry was repeated by thousands in a rare moment of celebration. As Luthori High Command had accepted the ceasefire proposal, they ordered all Luthori troops to refrain from engaging RAFB troops. Post-Ceasefire Terrorism The True Republican Armed Forces of Beiteynu (True RAFB) was the terrorist organization that officially formed after the bombing of Birahteynu. It was responsible for all terrorist attacks on Luthorian civilians and military personnel pre- and post-ceasefire. The first attack officially carried out by the True RAFB actually occurred before the ceasefire; on the same day of the bombing, at 8:49 p.m. in Ir Shalom, Tadraki, the home of Jonathan Winters, a dual Luthori and Beiteynuese citizen, was blown up. Mr. Winters died in the bombing, becoming the first of many Luthorian casualties of the True RAFB. The True RAFB carried out dozens more attacks on Luthorian civilians even before the ceasefire. After Luthori High Command had accepted the ceasefire proposal, they ordered all Luthori troops to refrain from engaging RAFB troops. However, these orders did not apply to the True RAFB and Luthori troops set out to hunt them down in Fruskila. Precision strikes against a few known positions were ordered but it was obvious the help of the Beiteynuese forces would be needed to truly finish the terrorists off. Luckily, the Government of the Beiteynuese Republic agreed to assist the Luthorian armed forces in the hunt for the True RAFB after its ceasefire was accepted, with President of the Republic Waltoona making this speech: "The Luthorian acceptance of our ceasefire is the first step towards peace. The next step, however, is the most difficult one: As many of you may know, an anti-Luthori terrorist group calling itself the 'True RAFB' has splintered away from the actual Republican Armed Forces of Beiteynu. This group's goal is to assassinate or murder Luthorian military personnel and civilians. Former General of the Army David Zuckerman, angry at the Republic for what he saw as 'giving up too easily', has defected to this discriminatory and violent group. It is ironic, I think, for a man who fought for freedom and justice and the other republican ideals would resort to the tyranny and violence of terrorism. Although I understand his disappointment, his reaction to this disappointment was rash, and now Mr. Zuckerman is all but dead in the eyes of the Luthori Empire, who will hunt him down mercilessly. In fact, the Luthori Empire wishes to destroy all known members of the True RAFB, and they have been granted freedom of movement throughout the whole republic to meet that goal. RAFB troops will assist the Luthori armed forces in this goal. However, and this is a direct order to all RAFB troops, soldiers of the RAFB are only allowed to kill terrorists in combat, and leave the executions up to the Luthorians. For those of you who fear the Luthori Empire will take advantage of this free movement, rest your fears. They will always and everywhere be accompanied by RAFB troops. Any act of aggression on either RAFB troops or Beiteynuese civilians by Luthorian troops, or vice versa, will immediately break the ceasefire and war will recommence immediately, but war is not what either side wants, so let us all work towards peace. Long live the Republic, long live the Emperor." Lord Arthur Lerenby, Luthorian Commander of Battlegroup Yishelem, made a statement on national television regarding President Waltoona's speech: "I, in the name of the Holy Emperor, thank the Republican authorities for their cooperation. As of now, no further Republican troops will be tried for treason. Instead, they will be reclassified as prisoners of war, who are given protection by Luthori law. However, we maintain the classification of the members of the 'True RAFB' as enemy combatants, traitors, heretics and enemies of the Crown. They will be mercilessly hunted down and killed, them as well as their sympathizers. It is to be noted that civilians who let the Imperial Forces do their job and cooperate will not be harmed. Any Luthori soldier who disobeys this order and harms a cooperating civilian will be whipped. Any Luthori soldier that kills a cooperating civilian will be convicted of mutiny and shot. However, civilians who willingly hide, aid, protect, supply or in any other direct or indirect way provide aid to members of the True RAFB or their sympathizers will be considered True RAFB sympathizers and executed. All members of the True RAFB and their sympathizers are still considered enemies of the Crown and have no rights and thus are to be killed on sight, without a trial. Any cooperating citizen who gives information leading to the death of a true RAFB member of supporter will be financially rewarded with bounties going up to £1,000,000.00. God bless the Emperor." Former General of the Army David Zuckerman, who had also been Commander-General of Republican Forces in Yishalem and Supreme Commander of RAFB Land Troops, did in fact defect to the True RAFB. Zuckerman, whose whole family died in the bombing of Birahteynu, was saddened and angered by President Waltoona's "Long live the Republic, if it can" speech. Zuckerman became "General of the Army" of the True RAFB, its effective leader, and attacks only increased under his tenure. The Luthori armed forces tracked the True RAFB to its base of operations in Gan Kofim, Padrilka. The XXIII Legion, accompanied by elements of the RAFB, attacked a True RAFB warehouse and hideout in Gan Kofim in an attempt to find Zuckerman. Zuckerman, who had been outdoors smoking a cigarette when the attack on the warehouse commenced, fled the area, killing Luthorian noble and "witch-hunter" Peter Silhorn in the process. Luthorian and RAFB troops scoured the state of Padrilka for months killing off remaining True RAFB members, but could not find Zuckerman. A few months after the attack on Gan Kofim, the unthinkable happened: the True RAFB carried out an attack on the Holy Luthori Empire. The attack was on the Silhorn Family Mansion, located in Fort William, Orange, and was personally carried out by David Zuckerman and a small group of dedicated True RAFB commandos. Zuckerman and the commandos murdered Aaron Silhorn, his wife Catherine, and their brothers, sisters, nieces and nephews, and grandchildren. It is believed that everyone except the nieces, nephews, and grandchildren were awake at the times of their deaths. David Zuckerman and his contingent of commandos were captured attempting to flee the country from the harbor of Sandulka in the Duchy of Geharon, after they were betrayed to the Luthorian authorities by their Hulstrian double agent. David Zuckerman and his commandos were publicly executed in St. Richard's Square in Fort William, thus ending the existence of the True RAFB. Badaran Military Advisers/Instructors Controversy After the Luthorian counter-assault, in a press statement supposedly written by the Minister of Foreign Affairs of the Beiteynuese Republic Sarah Normenson, it was announced that the Government of the United Badaran Emirates had sent 700 military advisers/instructors to train RAFB forces. Luthori objected immediately, as it was an unspoken rule of the war that no outside help would be accepted by either party. Luthori communication was addressed directly at the Badaran government. It said that Al-Badara's involvement in the war was now "clear" and ordered the Badaran government to surrender its military advisers to Luthori and to never interfere in conflict with the Empire again. Luthori officials also said that penalties would be severe should Al-Badara refuse to accept these demands. In his weekly TV show, Ask the Grand Vizier, Grand Vizier Mounir Annazir of the United Badaran Emirates was asked by a Beiteynuese journalist to comment on the accusations and threats made by Luthori officials. Grand Vizier Annazir responded that, "these hollow threats come from a degenerate and immoral nation of infidels who pose no threat to the followers of Muhammad, sallallahu alaihi wa sallam. The UBE military is ready and most capable of defeating the crusader armies. As for the accusations of us having sent military advisers to the Beiteynuese Republic, it is a devious lie made up by the crusaders in order to have a legitimate reason to attack the UBE. The only UBE citizens in the Beiteynuese Republic are pious pilgrims visiting the Islamic holy shrines in the area. It is possible that amongst them are UBE military personal, but what they do in their free time is completely their business. However, the UBE government will not tolerate any harassment or prosecution of these pilgrims by the Luthori infidels." The issue was sufficiently settled when Minister of Foreign Affairs of the Beiteynuese Republic Sarah Normenson issued a press statement. She said, "To the knowledge of the governments of both the United Badaran Emirates and the Beiteynuese Republic, there are no Badaran military advisers or instructors of any kind training RAFB troops of any branch. To reiterate the words of the Grand Vizier of the UBE, any members of the Badaran military currently in the Beiteynuese Republic are here as legal tourists or diplomats, and if any advising or instructing of the military variety is going on, it is unauthorized by both the Badaran and Beiteynuese governments. I do not know how that erroneous statement referring to 700 Badaran advisers or instructors was released, nor do I know who released it; rest assured, however, that it was never approved by myself or members of my staff, and that the Ministry is investigating the matter." There are some historians and politicians, however, that still claim the Beiteynuese Republic received military help from the United Badaran Emirates. Beiteynu-Luthori Peace Conference After the war, the need for a peace conference held in a neutral third country became apparent. A request was put out for a country willing to hold the conference, and both Lodamun and Pontesi offered to do so. Ultimately, the Holy Luthori Empire and the Beiteynuese Republic decided to hold the conference in Poesy, Pontesi, at the Intercontinental Hotel. The Government of Pontesi acted as a neutral mediator throughout the conference. The conference was very productive (see the full proceedings here: http://forum.particracy.net/viewtopic.php?f=15&t=2164), and the end result was the Treaty of Poesy http://classic.particracy.net/viewtreaty.php?treatyid=1666, which served as both a peace treaty and reestablished the Beiteynuese Republic as the Commonwealth of Yishelem and Beiteynu, among other formalities. The official delegates to the conference were as follows, listed with their titles at the time: Delegates from the Pontesian Dynastic Empire: * Mr. John Dresden, Grand-Vizier General of the Pontesian Dynastic Empire * Mr. Francis Knight, Minister of Defence of the Pontesian Dynastic Empire Delegates from Beiteynuese Republic: * Mr. Mordechai Eliezer, President of the Republic of the Beiteynuese Republic * Mr. David Wells, Prime Minister and Chair of the National Parliament of the Beiteynuese Republic * Mr. Omar B. Utivich, Minister of Foreign Affairs of the Beiteynuese Republic * Mrs. Sarah Normenson, BNR National Party Chairman and Former Minister of Foreign Affairs of the Beiteynuese Republic * Mr. Theodoros Waltoona, Former President of the Republic of the Beiteynuese Republic Delegates from the Holy Luthori Empire: * His Imperial Highness, Prince Richard II, Prime Minister of the Holy Luthori Empire * His Grace, William Rannigan, Foreign Minister of the Holy Luthori Empire Timeline -UNDER CONSTRUCTION- Category:History of Majatra Category:Beiteynu Category:Luthori Category:Wars, civil wars and conflicts